Timeline
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: A mysterious enemy strands Jimmy and the gang in the Middle Ages, where they have to fight to survive against and enemy who wants revenge for something that hasn't happened yet. Will they make it out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You guys might not like this, but I have decided to temporarily discontinue My College Romance, what this means is that I won't update for a good while, but I will finish it! I just don't know when. The reason for this is that I need time to develop my other stories. However, I have decided to write, in its place, a new Action/Adventure/Romance story. This story is different because it takes place in a different time period, but with the normal characters, you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I also do not own the title of my story. I also don't own any song names, lyrics or anything else patented. I don't own a lot huh.

**Timeline**

**Chapter One: The Ultimate Revenge**

July second, Retroville USA… "Onward knights, Onward for glory!" Came a cry from above. A brown-haired teenager glanced up at the source. He was peculiarly dressed in full steel plate armor. He was weighed down by the medieval replica that would have served as well as the real thing, complete with a sword, polished steel shield and battle helm. A lance leaned beside him on a hardwood table. The reason for all of this was simple. He and his friends had gotten a temporary summer job at the new Retroville Medieval Experience. Set up in the park, it had a jousting area lined by stands, knights' pavilions, and many other exhibits for the townspeople. Outside his pavilion there was a tournament, taking place between two groups of "knights". He sighed and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. Over the armor he was wearing a sort of long tunic that had his coat of arms on it, a golden lion on a red background with a white stripe down the middle.

Sighing, he stood up, his feet clinking softly and strode out from the shade and into the glaring sun. Shielding his eyes from the bright light with his armored hand, he circled around to the side of the small brightly colored pavilion to where the trained charger (A horse used in battle or jousting in the middle-ages) was resting, attended to by Carl, posing as his squire.

"Hey Jimmy, one of those herald guys told me you're on next. You're the masked challenger remember." Carl hailed him.

"Oh yeah, well, here goes nothing." He replied, he was the challenger who came riding out of the woods to challenge the arrogant champion, a move all to familiar to those who have read Ivanhoe (A good book, I liked it).

He strapped on the concealing helm and sheathed his long, sharp sword, taking the lance from Carl as he mounted the horse.

"Good luck." Carl waved to him as he rode into the woods for his act. He and Sheen, both of whom were allied knights, had spent a month learning riding, how to joust and not hurt anybody, and fight with swords. He flipped down the helm's visor (A helm is a helmet) and prodded his horse with his heels, and charged into the arena calling into the mike inside his helmet.

"Ye foul excuse for a knight, will ye be as brave as to break a spear with me?" He challenged the knight clad in black and red armor at the far end of the field, his voice boomed over the speakers mounted on poles.

"Ha, what foolish knave dare challenge I, the champion?" He yelled back.

"So ye refuse my challenge, like a coward." Jimmy taunted him.

"No such luck fool, it is ye who will be shown for the weakling you are."

The marshal, the overseer of the fake tournament called to the crowd. "The challenge has been issued and accepted, to your places knights!"

Jimmy wheeled his horse into position and sent it thundering down the field.

Cindy was sitting on a flowered throne in the "Royal box", she played the princess, a role she relished. Cindy had grown evermore beautiful as the years passed. She and the others were in their junior year in high school and the seventeen-year-olds had changed significantly. Carl wasn't quite as out of shape as before, but he still wasn't exactly the idea of fitness, he had lost his glasses in favor of contacts and now wore much cooler clothes. Sheen had bulked up since elementary and he was the captain of the football team. Sheen was still slightly weird and still watched Ultralord reruns, he had just gotten his driver's license, after three failed tries and drove a wicked fast motorcycle. Libby wasn't too different; she loved music and Sheen and had grown into a beautiful teenager. She was an amazing singer and had a future in the business, as everyone she sung for told her.

Jimmy, that was the problem, Cindy thought dejectedly. She had gone out with him up until the beginning of sophomore year, the start of year dance proved the disaster she had feared. Jimmy had asked her to go with him, as she had been expecting, and she had been looking forward to the night, when she had seen him kissing the new girl outside of school that day, she had never told him she knew. Their breakup had been the end of their friendship as well as their relationship.

Jimmy had changed the most, he was tall and handsome, he had ditched his soft-serve hairdo in favor of one he changed so often it was really ridiculous, and at the moment he wore it long for his part. He was in great shape, but he still was terrible at all sports. His inventions had stopped going crazy and actually worked. He had sold the patents for some of them and made a lot of money. Despite his lack of sports ability, he was tailed by a group of admiring girls all of the time he didn't manage to lose them. Cindy deeply resented his popularity and good looks and insulted him at every opportunity. As she suspected Libby could tell, she still had feelings for the teenage genius and wished she could forgive him.

Jimmy gritted his teeth, he already knew he was going to win it was rigged so nobody would get hurt and he concentrated on making it look as real as possible. As he charged, his eyes moved to the center stands, where the "royal family and guests" were sitting and his eyes fell on the sexy figure of a blond teenager his own age. She was truly beautiful and he still loved her, he didn't know why she had broken up with him and it was infuriated him. He had done his best to move on, and was flirting with a brunette named Emma who was part of the group who annoyingly enough, insisted on following him everywhere in school.

His attention flew back to the task at hand and hunched over on his saddle, grinning. He felt the lance in his hand connect with his opponent, and watched him fall backward off of his horse, protected from impact by his armor. Jimmy continued down the field and wheeled around to face his fallen opponent. He threw his lance to a squire standing by the side and caught the mace he threw him in return. Speeding back down the field, not quite as fast as before toward his enemy, who was standing, sword and shield in hand. The man banged them together and Jimmy responded by swerving right. He swung the weapon putting weight behind it and slamming it into the man's shield, bowling him over again. Jimmy dismounted as the horse came to a stop and dropped the mace, drawing his sword and advancing, his shield in readiness.

His opponent ran forward and Jimmy came out to meet him. His enemy swung his sword and Jimmy caught it on his shield Jimmy marshaled his strength and kicked out with his armored foot, slamming into the man's arm and knocking his shield out of his grip.

Jimmy threw away the shield and gripped his sword with both hands, he attacked, fast and strong and in after a minute of apparently intense, but really fake fighting, he disarmed him.

"Do you yield?" Jimmy asked, hearing his voice boom over the speakers. Knocking the knight over and pointing his sword at the man's throat.

"Do you yield?" He repeated.

"Aye, I yield, I yield." The man stammered he was a good actor, Jimmy thought, the fear in his voice perfect.

The marshal called out again. "The victor, the Red and Gold knight!" Apparently not knowing what else to call him.

Later that day, Jimmy had his armor off and was relaxing in his lab. Staring forlornly at the screen of his giant computer screen. The image it showed was of the Candy Bar, by way of a camera he had hidden there. The people he was watching intently were ones he knew well, but seeing them together enraged him.

The scene was of Cynthia Vortex and Nick Dean, they were obviously on a date, as they had been going out for some time, something he hated.

Jimmy clutched the blowtorch he had been fiddling with and threw it aside. He needed something to do. He headed up and out of his lab to his car. It was really a great car, a Porche Carerra GT, it was flaming red and really fast. He had taken it upon itself to trick it out, a test of his ability to apply his inventions for practical use. He had increased the speed, acceleration, handling, everything. He had used advanced slush hydrogen engines he had made, custom tires that gripped the road and many other inventions. His car can fly like his hovercar, but couldn't go into space, he was working on that.

As he drove down the road, he couldn't shake the image from the Candy Bar, it was as if it was burned into his mind by some flame from hell.

He was trapped in a virtual tsunami of conflicting emotions. He wanted to attack something, to destroy, yet he wanted to cry, he wanted to crush Nick's arrogant face yet he couldn't hurt Cindy like that. In a rage of anger and frustration, he pounded the steering wheel, cursing with a fluency that would have impressed even Butch, the foul-mouthed former bully. "Fuckin damn son of a bitch, damn bastard, why the fucking hell did he have …" His streak of profanity eventually subsided after a particularly nasty curse that he wouldn't dare to say in front of his mother.

"Vaffanculo Nick, Vaffanculo!" He muttered (Yes I did just curse in Italian, amazing what random things I can say in other languages…lol).

When Jimmy was frustrated, as in this instance, he vented his anger by inventing something. So, trying to shake the haunting image, he headed back to the lab. Back in the lab, he looked around.

"What to make, what to make?" He mused aloud, his eyes fell on the old chrono-arch, standing forlornly in the corner.

Grinning in anticipation of a challenge, he headed over to it.

Two satisfying hours later, he was done, the chrono-arch was completely over-hauled and redone.

"Gentleman, I give you, the future." He said under his breath as he admired his handiwork, it was shining silver again, but that was just a detail. The real deal was the fact that it worked and was even better than before.

Before it took you back to the same area in a certain time period, but how to get back. Now, he had made it so that you could travel back by using one of the new rings he had made for it. They were composed of a special material that, combined with a homing chip, would allow you to remotely access the Arch, allowing you to travel back to the present, without any injury.

It also allowed you to travel not only to other times, but other places as well. It also had the viewing feature of his previous model. He called it The Einstein-Rosen Bridge Generator and Matter Transporter, or, if you didn't want to use the scientific name, the Time-Space Transporter will do just fine.

"Totally Awesome!" Was, as predicted, Sheen's reaction, when he showed it to him and Carl the next day.

"Woah!" Was Carl's.

"DUDE! Can we go and get some future pizza and buy future Ultralord action figures?" Sheen asked.

"No Sheen, maybe tomorrow or some other time. I'm going to take it to the fair, we can show images of the medieval ages. We could probably get more money if we used it." He suggested.

Sheen and Carl agreed and helped him bring it to the fair heaving it into the hover-car, as it wouldn't fit in Jimmy's sports car.

"You three, where the hell were you?" Their employer yelled as they jumped out of the hovercar.

"It's okay, we're only two minutes late, I brought my latest invention. It can show the medieval ages, it's a time transporter and viewer." Jimmy explained, gesturing to the shining arch.

"Well okay. I'll pay you 5 grand to use your invention thing during the fair." The man proposed. Sheen pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

"And you two, I'll pay you as well if you can work it when you're not doing anything else, jousting or anything like that." Sheen and Carl high fived each other and accepted.

"BUT HURRY THE HELL UP!" He yelled and Carl and Sheen started to lift the arch, straining under its weight.

Ten minutes later, the TST was up and running and there was a huge crowd gathered to see it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am here today to show you the medieval ages, not a movie and not a recreation, this is, what you might call a time machine, but it allows you to view the period of your choice. So, without further ado! The last Crusade, the last battle for the alleged holy lands. Ladies and Gentlemen, the middle ages!" Jimmy called to the crowd. He was standing on a raised platform, in full armor mounted on his horse. Sheen, similarly clad in steel plate armor was calming his horse opposite from Jimmy. They both had their shields and over-tunics (Down the middle, covering a knight's chest, this had his coat of arms on it and was helpful so that your ally knight wouldn't kill you by accident) To the elongated, blood red cross of the Knights Templar, a Catholic group of super-dedicated knights who fought in the crusades and defended pilgrims from enemies. They were both wearing the special rings Jimmy had designed. Cindy was also onstage, dressed in the royal outfit she always wore while working at the recreation, next to Libby, a Lord's daughter from a different land, a foreign princess of sorts, and Carl, behind Jimmy on a smaller horse, in his light armor squires wore to battle. They were also wearing rings, in case anything happened and they had to get out, for only people wearing rings can get out if trapped inside another time.

The arch sprang to life at Jimmy's words and the crowd gasped and applauded as they saw a ferocious battle being fought between the Crusaders and the Saracen armies. Steel hit steel with a resounding din and they heard and saw, crystal clear, horses panting and galloping, men grunting as they fought, screams of pain as people fell, defeated and dying and the horns blowing, like trumpets, urging their soldiers and knights to fight, for religion and survival. The audience, dumbstruck after their applause by the amazing sight before them, watched, slack-jawed with awe.

But then, with an explosion of light and sound, the crowd was blinded as the light poured from the machine, their was a sudden explosion and an extra-bright flash, smoke pouring from the source of the blinding light and screeching whine.

When the smoke cleared and the light and noise subsided, the five teenagers who had been standing onstage were gone, and the TST was smoking, fuses blown, and blackened by an explosion from within.

In the woods, fifty feet from the chaos resulting from this disappearance, a shadow gazed, holding the smoking bazooka shaped weapon that had just been used to overload Jimmy's invention and blast the five into the middle of the Medieval Era, and smiled to himself, laughing softly, a laugh with no humor in it, only cold evil.

A/N: A cliffhanger there, eh…how'd you like it? I would appreciate a review and maybe a suggestion. Hint…Hint!

Your dedicated writer,

James


	2. Chapter 2 No Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JN or any songs, or anything copyrighted.

**No Way Out**

"What was that?" Sheen asked, squinting through the dust that was swirling through the air.

"I think the TST overloaded!" Jimmy yelled over the din of steel on steel and horses thundering across the once-lush ground.

"Why can't you just make inventions that – " Cindy started, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Be quiet! We're in the middle of a battle in case you didn't know, head to that ruin over there!" He yelled, pointing to a stone tower that had been destroyed by catapults and battering rams and deserted.

Sheen pulled Libby up onto his horse, but Cindy started running in the direction of the tower, her elegant shoes in her hand.

Libby rolled her eyes, glancing at Jimmy. Sheen thought he heard her mutter something that sounded like denial before he jabbed his spurs into the horse and galloped after Jimmy.

He, Jimmy caught her without a problem, and he slowed his horse to a trot. "Come on Cindy, you'll never get anywhere on foot."

"Forget it Neutron." She snapped, panting.

"Fine, but how do you plan on outrunning them?" He asked, pointing with his armored and gauntleted hand at around twenty Saracens (These were the people fighting the crusaders for Acre and Jerusalem, they vastly outnumbered the crusaders and led by a brilliant strategist) five of which were on horseback.

She took one look at these people and allowed him to pull her behind him on his horse. She sat sidesaddle, holding onto his armored shoulders.

"Why are they chasing us?" She asked.

"One because we don't exactly look like we're from the middle east and are thus assumed to be on the Crusaders' side, and two Sheen and I are wearing Knights Templar tunics." He said, tapping the blood-red cross on the tunic he had been wearing over his plate armor for the demonstration.

"Oh." She said, what else was there to say. Jimmy dug his heels into the horse, and his spurs urged the horse faster and faster, steadying his steel-tipped lance.

Jimmy's mount sped, partly in terror from the din of fast approaching enemies and partly because of Jimmy's steel spurs. Sheen beat him there, crashing through the open door, and he dismounted, Libby behind him, as his horse collapsed. Jimmy too, made it, and he dismounted as well.

"Okay, we made it. Carl you…Carl? CARL!" Jimmy said absentmindedly, before he screamed his friend's name.

"Yeah Jim."

"WHAT!" Jimmy jumped, a remarkable feat in full plate armor. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, Waffles and I went, okay, I lost control and Waffles went galloping into the woods, but we circled around and came in from the back." Carl explained, panting with exhaustion.

"Okay. Waffles? What's that, the horse?" Sheen asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well yes." Carl admitted, a sheepish look crossing his face.

"Why would you name a war-horse Waffles?" Sheen asked, stunned.

"Well, you see, when I was learning to ride her, I imagined her to be a huge waffle, with a mane of syrup, and a tail of butter, and I was a sugar cube…"

"ENOUGH! Too much information!" Jimmy yelled.

Sheen, looked at Carl as if he were insane and muttered softly to himself, rocking back and forth. "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay…no amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay…"

"Oh cheer up, I hear Butch has a great therapist." Carl attempted to reassure him.

"CALL THE MEN IN WHITE SUITS!" Sheen yelled, backing away from Carl.

"What?"

"You know, the doormen of the happy hotel, the sheaperds at the funny farm. CARL'S INSANE!"

"Sheen, snap out of it." Jimmy said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Look, I know you guys are having a moment, but WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Libby yelled pointing frantically at the approaching Saracens.

Jimmy grabbed up his lance and dug the hilt into the weak ground; it stuck fast, pointing at chest height through the broken doorway that had once held gates to protect the tower. Sheen copied him, and Carl as well. Jimmy drew a broadsword, Sheen his mace and Carl, a sword as well.

Cindy ran over to the opposite wall and grabbed a flail (Also known as a mace and chain) from the pile there, whirling it over her head in a deadly circle.

"Damn she's strong." Sheen whistled admiringly, and Libby kicked him, running over to the pile and getting a short sword. Just then, the enemy horsemen charged, one's horse impaling itself on a spear, the other two thundering over the first's body. The second swung his curved scimitar and Jimmy caught the blow on his shield. Stabbing out with his sword, Jimmy's thrust was parried easily by the Saracen, three feet taller, as he was mounted and Jimmy was not.

Sheen swung his mace and it slammed into Jimmy's opponent, smashing his armor at the leg and knocking him off the horse and into a stone wall.

But the Saracen was not dead, and he struggled up against the wall with his uninjured leg, only to be met by Jimmy hitting his helmet hard with the butt of his sword.

Unconscious, but not dead, the Saracen let darkness take him.

"He'll live." Sheen said, wheeling around to look for the other mounted warrior. He was swinging his sword over his head; horse slowly advancing towards Cindy, he grinned maliciously. But he had gravely underestimated his opponent, and her flail whipped around, the steel, spiked ball smashing into his side, and smashing him off the horse.

The other two horsemen charged in, and Jimmy ran up the crumbling stone spiral staircase, followed by the others. They had made the second floor when the two horsemen dismounted and charged up after them, screaming in rage. Jimmy stood five stairs from the top, body half hidden by the pillar supporting the staircase, in the center. The first Saracen screamed, berserk with rage, but, if he had stopped for a moment, he might have remembered that spiral staircases, built in the Medieval era, were designed so that someone coming up, would have their sword, in their right hand, blocked by the stone pillar, but the defender, coming down, would have full ability to swing his weapon. (They were designed this way because the attackers would never be coming down, but going up, think about it, how could they charge down from the top, if they're storming the castle). It was this mistake that cost him dearly, and Jimmy swung his sword with all his might, the blade whistling through the air. He swung and got more results than he ever expected, the blade slashing sickeningly into the man's side, under the Saracen's abbreviated armor. He pulled it free, with a sickening squelch.

Jimmy recoiled, kicking the horribly wounded man down the staircase, where he slammed into his comrade, both flying down the stone steps, with a bone-crushing smash on every stone step.

Jimmy staggered. "What have I done? What have I done?" He asked miserably.

"You had to Jimmy, there was no choice, it was life or death Jimmy, life or death. And if we get back home, we can go back and stop all of this from happening." Cindy reassured him, nice to him for the first time in over a year, as if it was back in freshman year, when they were still going out, and she still loved him.

"You-your right." Jimmy said, regaining his composure.

"Come on." Sheen urged, and they followed him, up the rest of the stairs. When they reached the top, the battlements destroyed by catapults, now crumbling dust, they looked depressedly at the oncoming thirty some odd Saracen warriors. But as they prepared themselves for what looked like their final fight, their last battle, six knights in shining, silver armor, with red tunics, emblazoned with a golden roaring lion on a background of two crossed swords came charging out of the blinding dust. The tall one in the lead raised his lance high, a banner flying behind it, attached to the pole. The five behind him did the same, although their lances didn't have banners. They broke ranks, changing from an offensive pyramid to a straight line, the leader slightly ahead of the others. They lowered their lances and their horses sped up, charging.

The thirty some Saracens, started to turn, but too late, the six knights were upon them. The knights ripped into the mass of enemies and charged right through, killing many of the Saracens. They went about fifteen feet beyond the enemies, before wheeling around and charging again, they threw their lances like spears, the tips thudding into six enemies and they drew swords. This time, they didn't go through, but stopped, the horses circling in place, their riders hacking with broadswords. After around three minutes of furious fighting, the knights prevailed, riding towards the ruined tower, leaving behind thirty some odd dead and wounded enemies.

Jimmy spun around. "Hurry."

"Can we trust them?" Libby asked.

"Are you kidding, I trust those guys about as far as I could throw them, but we can't fight them, so let's try to make peace." He said, heading off down the spiral staircase. The others tried to follow, but just then, Carl stepped on a rotting wooden section of the floor and crashed through. Down on the bottom floor, the tall, leader of the six knights looked up, he surmised what was happening and thrust the magnificent broadsword he was carrying into the ground, just as Carl came crashing through two more levels. The knight leader, braced himself and jabbed his horse with his spurs, the animal trotted forward a bit and Carl came through the ceiling.

The knight caught him as easily as a child would a kitten. And set him down on the chipped flagstone floor.

"Carl! Are you okay?" Jimmy yelled, as he the three others came thundering down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think I'm good, thanks to…whaaa…who are you?" Carl asked, jumping, slightly.

"Mr. Delayed Reaction, delivering idiotic remarks at reasonable speeds." Sheen said in what he obviously considered a professional radio announcer's voice.

The tall knight dismounted and removed his helmet. "Who am I? My name is Sir Christopher, surely you must know that." He said, surprised.

"We apologize sir knight, but we have been away for a considerably long time. Ought we to know you?" Cindy covered in a good impression of old English.

"I would humbly say so, but if you have been traveling for as long as you say, than perhaps not. I am the warrior leader of the Crusader army, just under the king himself." He said.

"Apologies lord, we did not know." Jimmy said, kneeling. "I am Sir James of Wales."

"And I Sir…Sir George of Spain." Sheen added, inventing on the spot.

"And this is my squire, Alexander, he is an armiger, which explains his weapons." Jimmy said, (An armiger is a squire permitted to joust and do battle).

"And these fair ladies are?" Sir Christopher asked.

"Princess Aurora." (I got it from her middle name not from the story, you know).

"And I Princess Ambrose, or Rose, as you wish." Libby said.

"These are my comrades, Sir John, Sir Justin, Sir Richard, Sir Julius, and Sir Robin." The leader said, pointing at each of the five knights in turn.

"I see you are knights templar, what are you doing here, away from the battle." He asked.

"We were attacked by the Saracens that you killed, and we were forced to fall back to ensure the safety of our charges." Jimmy said, gesturing to Cindy and Libby.

"I see, will you now join us in the melee."

As the alleged Sir Christopher said this, Jimmy took in his face, he had long, light brown hair and brilliant green eyes eyes, his features were strong and he bore a long scar down his cheek, he was tall, maybe six foot three, and very strong. Jimmy vaguely recognized him, as if from a dream, or a dream of a dream. Cindy looked intently at him as well, and she felt something nagging at the back of her mind, as if she should know this man, but she couldn't quite place it. A thought crossed Jimmy's mind, but he quickly dismissed it.

Sir Christopher studied the five people in front of him. They appeared too young to be knights, but then again, so did a lot of knights, new ones, not yet experienced in warfare, perhaps they had just been knighted, those two, maybe during this very crusade. Yesterday or the day before perhaps, it was not unusual for a squire to be knighted in the midst of battle. But this squire, he was much to close in age to the two knights to be authentic, he dismissed it though, did it matter. No, of course not, but he knew something they didn't. He knew, and this brought a smile devoid of happiness to his face, as he strapped on his helmet once again and re-mounted his horse, his slightly bloody recovered lance in right hand now, shield on his left arm and sword sheathed.

"Yes, yes we will, you ride ahead and we will join you shortly."

They waited until the knights had left before speaking again. "Well Princess Aurora, care to join us, or will you stay here?" Jimmy asked, teasingly.

"Oh shut up, I'm coming, I've just got to get some armor. Nice name by the way, Sir James."

"Hey, that's my real name." He said, offended.

"I know." She said.

"So genius, why can't we just use your rings to get back to our time period?" Cindy asked.

"I already tried, that, but if it overloaded it must be a smoking ruin by now, and thus can't transport us back." He said, slowly, as if explaining to an ignorant child.

"Don't you dare patronize me Neutron!" She warned; her hand clenched in a fist.

In a dark, quiet castle, a short distance the halls illuminated by a few insubstantial, flickering candles, that transformed the bare walls into ominous, hulking bemoths, a figure in armor wearing a hood, pulled down to mask his face spoke.

"You followed through then."

A younger, shorter person answered him in cold tones.

"Of course I did, why do you think they're here? I held up my end of the deal, now you hold up yours."

"Don't pretend you're smarter than me, do you know who I am?" The first man said, his voice enraged and threatening.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you seem to have forgotten just who **I **am. Now I brought them here and destroyed their machine, now it is your turn to fulfill your promise."

"Fool." The armored man spat the word, as if it were a challenge, and, before the other had time to even blink, he had drawn his sword and thrust it through the younger man's gut.

He bent over, gasping in pain, and slumped against the wall, jerking uncontrollably in death throes.

The armored man yanked his bloodstained broadsword and wiped it with the dead man's shirt, he coolly thrust it into his sheath and surveyed the corpse mildly as if it were some vaguely interesting play or television show. He then turned on his heel and strode out of the dimly lit room.

The torch bracketed to the wall in the room he had just left flickered particularly brightly, illuminating for a moment, the dead form of Jimmy's evil clone.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! So, what'd ya think? R+R!


	3. Chapter 3: All Alone

"_We f ear what we do not understand." – Unknown_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I also do not own any songs or other copyrighted material.

**All Alone**

"What are we going to do Jim?" Carl asked nervously, "We can't fight those guys or those Saracen guys, they'll kill us."

Jimmy was surprised that he didn't have an answer for him, what could they do? They were trapped in a different time period in the middle of one of the most ferocious wars in history.

"I say we fight with those knights! They're awesome! Did you _see_ how they clobbered those Saracens, wham! That was as cool as Ultralord!" Sheen said, excited about getting the chance to fight with men he considered invincible.

"Sheen, the crusaders lost this war! This is the last Crusade remember, this was the one where they lost the city of Acre, we learned about it in school remember." Jimmy told him.

"Oh yeah." Sheen said, clearly disappointed.

"And there's something wrong about those knights, or the alleged Sir Christopher at any rate. He would've known we're too young to be knights, you would be a squire until you're at least twenty, and Carl couldn't possibly be either of our squires, we're clearly the same age." Jimmy said, thinking, he knew that knight from somewhere, but where. He couldn't quite put his finger on it…

"So what do you suggest, genius?" Cindy asked, voice dripping with honeyed sarcasm.

"My suggestion is to lay low, hide until I can either build another time-space-warp device or until someone back in our time fixes the broken one so we can use our rings to get back. Until then, we've got to avoid any danger, stay out of the crusade, we definitely need to leave the area…" Jimmy said morosely, trailing off into thoughtful silence.

"What supplies do we have?" He asked the group at large.

"I've got some bug-spray and three health bars." Carl said, holding these things up.

"I've got my Ultralord lighter that was supposed to be for the bonfire at the fair and I've got some gum." Sheen told him.

"I've got my ipod and headphones, as well as my cell phone." Libby said.

"And I've got my cell phone too, and, well that's it." Said Cindy.

"Well, that's not bad but it's not as good as I hoped, I've got my watch, cell phone/portable computer." Jimmy said, he took the lighter and the bug spray from Carl and Sheen.

Flicking open the top of the zippo, Jimmy watched the flame come to life, he raised the can of bug spray and sprayed right through the spray, only a little. A jet of flame erupted from the Zippo tip.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sheen exclaimed.

"Well, bug-spray is highly combustible, so when ignited, you saw the effect."

"Cool!"

Just then Jimmy's cell phone seemed to grow an arrow, his head whipped around, more Saracens.

"Crap." Cindy swore, picking up her mace and chain (Or flail, your choice, just different names).

The five Saracen foot-soldiers were upon them in an instant, Jimmy lunged with his sword, but the first knocked the blow aside with his shield, all of a sudden, Jimmy's vision was obscured by a whir of gray, Cindy's flail was a deadly whirlwind, she swung her arm, and the spiked ball slammed into the Saracen's shield with deadly force, he was knocked off his feet, and slipped into unconsciousness, pain overcoming him.

Jimmy dropped the sword and brought up the bug spray, seeing him, the others backed up, he flicked on the lighter and sprayed, all of a sudden the Saracens' crude leather armor jerkins and pants were on fire and they beat a hasty retreat, hitting their clothes, trying to put out the flames, and trying to pull the flaming garments off at the same time.

"Come on, let's get out of here, there's some trees over there, we can hideout there until we think of a plan." Jimmy recovered from the sight first, glad nobody, not even the Saracens had been killed. He swung his leg over his spooked horse and calming her gently.

Cindy looked at him, an odd look in her eyes, and then resentfully got up behind him, Libby was already mounted behind Sheen, and Carl was struggling to get up on the horse he had dubbed Waffles.

Over by the trees, the six knights that had saved them earlier were waiting, their leader, Sir Christopher had his helmet off, as the five teenagers came riding into the trees, the knights hit them on the back of their heads with blunt clubs. Dropping his club, Sir Christopher pulled a sack over Jimmy's head and tied it, his limp form weighing almost nothing in his arms and the others followed his example. They swung the bundles over their horses and rode away.

Jimmy woke up tied to a chair. He was bound and gagged with leather, straps constraining him to a chair and one tied around his mouth, his head was secured by an iron band and he was completely incapable of movement. He tried to remember what had happened, he had stopped inside of the wooded area and then everything had gone black. As he was pondering this, a hooded figure walked over to him, wearing armor with a brown hood.

"Glad to see you awake." The figure said, cutting Jimmy's gag with a dagger.

"Well I'm not, who are you and what the hell have you done with the others?"

"Oh, the party's all here." He said amusedly, Jimmy's chair was secured by iron bands, to a pole in the ground, and the man turned it around on the pole to face the other direction, he saw Cindy, unconscious with her blond hair in front of her face, as well as the others, similarly bound and tied.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jimmy yelled, looking concernedly at Cindy.

"Don't you remember me?" The man asked lightly, throwing back his hood.

"Sir Christopher?" Jimmy asked, utterly bewildered.

"Yes, that is what they call me, however, I assure you, I am no knight."

"Than who are you?" Jimmy challenged.

"You should know, father…"

**Author's Note: **Dun Dun DUN! That's right…sorry I've been neglecting my stories lately, the next chapters for my other chapters will be up shortly, REVIEW!

"Darth Vader is Luke's FATHER?" – Chicken Little


End file.
